It started with an accident
by alylovesyou
Summary: Mikan was saved in an accident when she found a gold watch in her pocket, then she met Natsume Hyuga the boy who changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**It started with an accident.**

**Pairing's:** _Natsume and Mikan_

**Author's Note:**

_I do not own Gakuen Alice and maybe I'll always use Mikan's POV_

**Summary:**

_Mikan was saved in an accident when she found a gold watch in her pocket, then she met Natsume Hyuga the boy who change her life._

_It was a bright morning when I decided to take a walk in the park Hotaru can't come because she always has a meeting with her clients I was always lonely this past few days even my friends can't make through my parties that I celebrated alone and people always think I'm a loner well its kinda true but I really want a company to be with, since I was busy with my thoughts I saw a big truck coming my way it was really fast, it was too late to run it was too close to me then I blink 2 times then suddenly I was lying on a soft grass with this boy in front of me I tried to say thanks but he run away I tried to chase him but he runs so fast, I walk back on my apartment since my mom left me alone, I quickly lay down on my bed and start to think who is the boy who save me, then suddenly I felt something heavy on my t-shirt there was a gold watch in my pocket, It looks so expensive, but if I kept it he will get mad but how can I return this watch? I stared on the gold watch and called Hotaru, she suddenly picked up but it was just the answering machine, I start walking to the park again and start searching for him but that black haired boy can't be found anywhere, It started to rain already and I run quickly to my apartment, I prepared my dinner and take a bath while waiting, when I was eating I was watching TV I saw a boy who look like the boy who save me I tried to memorize his face while I was watching it, he was the one, he broadcast a missing watch that I was holding right now, he said "please return my watch it is really important to me" he looks so emotionless how could be this IMPORTANT to him?, I called the TV station but then again the answering machine answered, that was pretty annoying I quickly hung up the telephone and start writing where the address should I go, I look on the clock and it was already 9:00 PM, i already sleep so I will be early tomorrow._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Next chapter will go on._

**Author's Note:**

_1__st__ time to write a fan fiction, pleas review_


	2. Chapter 2

**It started with an accident.**

**Pairing's:** _Natsume and Mikan_

**Author's Note:**

_I do not own Gakuen Alice and maybe I'll always use Mikan's POV_

**Summary:**

_Mikan was saved in an accident when she found a gold watch in her pocket, then she met Natsume Hyuga the boy who changes her life._

I was dreaming about yesterday the boy who saves me actually he has a name Natsume, I was staring at my clock and I realized I am late for work, I start running doing my necessities I quickly took the bus and I arrive late usually, my boss is always scolding me it's not my fault it is my stupid alarm clock, I did not realize that he was waving his hands in front of me then it hit me I was fired.

This is the hardest thing to do, was move out of my apartment because I don't have money left to pay for it, I called Hotaru and luckily it's not the answering machine it was her, her voice was always cold but deep inside she is a very nice friend.

"_What is it?"_

"Im just wondering is I can sleep in your house until I have a job" I was waiting for her reply when she hung up. I guess she is busy.

I remember that if I returned this golden watch I would able get a price money, I dash off and start carrying my big bags and ride a bus, good thing there's a empty slot for me to sit with my heavy bag, I arrive to the mansion of Natsume, it was very big, I wonder why this gold watch important to him when he can buy another one?

I rang the door bell and there's a young made asking me what I want.

"May I help you madam?"

"I'm here to return the gold watch" she look very young for her age maybe 16, we walk to the big door and I knock.

"Hello?, I'm here to return this gold watch"

"Come in" his voice was cold as Hotaru

"Here is the watch" I hand him his watch and he ask me

"Are you the one who was almost hit by a truck?"

"Yes" I felt kind of nervous

"What do you want as a return?"

"If you can give me a job sir"

"What do you do?"

"I can sing and play the piano sir"

"You can work on my hotel tomorrow"

"Thank you sir" I quickly go back to the main entrance of their house and called Hotaru

"Hotaru, can I sleep in your house until I found a apartment to stay?"

"_What about you apartment?"_

"About that, I was fired and today was my payment to the apartment"

"_Fine, just 1 night"_

"Thank-"before that I was cut off

I hurry in her house because it's getting late, I stayed on a last room which is near in the maid's room, and prayed if I can survive tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Author's Note:**

_1st time to write a fan fiction, hope yah all enjoy and well entertained._


	3. Chapter 3

**It started with an accident.**

**Pairing's:** _Natsume and Mikan_

**Author's Note:**

_I do not own Gakuen Alice and maybe I'll always use Mikan's POV_

**Summary:**

_Mikan was saved in an accident when she found a gold watch in her pocket, then she met Natsume Hyuga the boy who changes her life._

I woke up early in the morning, i took the bus and straightly to the hotel, when i arrived it was BIG VERY BIG, i was greeted by a doorman and i walk while not looking on my way right when i knew it i tripped it was humiliating, people started laughing at me, i run on the information desk while my head down.

"what can i help you?" she asked, she looked very young like 19.

"im here for for my my job, natsu-your boss said i could work here" i was nervous and embarassed already

"what is your name?".

"Mikan Sakura" i said, i see her searching my name, it looks like my name is not there"sorry ms. sakura, your name is not here" i was really embarrased in what i am hearing right know

the door opened and everyone is looking at the guy wearing a black suit maybe its natsume, yep its really him, he walked in the information desk beside me.

"i forgot to mention you that there is a new member" he said, his voice is cold like hotaru.

"im sorry sir"

"no, its my fault, you already met her she is Mikan Sakura, please tell them to prepare the piano for later"

"follow me, lets have breakfast before you work" i folowed him, we entered a fancy restaurant, he showed me where i will play the piano, i was thinking of a conversation cuz its getting boring.

"so, why do you want your gold watch anyway, your rich you can buy another watch" that was the first thing that pop in my mind

"it belongs to my grandfather who died last year" he said with no emotions

"oh, sorry" i looked down

"that's not important, the important is that your job"

"okie dokie" i showed him my childish side, i hope he won't say im a a child

"what are you a child" did he just read my mind

"ehe, just happy"

"nevermind that, you'll start when were finish eating breakfast, your outfit is in the employee's room"

"ok" his a serious guy

we finished eating, i go to the employees room quickly and changed, i wear the clothes and it was expensive i carefully take care of it, it is a black dress and it is glittery, they curl my hair and gave me a black headband that matches my dress, i slowly go to the piano and everyone is staring at me, i played the "All of Me" by Jon Schmidt it was my favorite, when i finished the song everyone clapped their hands, i stand up and bow and returned to the employee's room, it is just my trial or try out if i can fit in the job

when i finished i met him in the lobby and said i fit in the job, boy im so happy right now, he give me my salary and a free stay in his hotel only for one night, he give me a key, and go to the room 2016, it has a single bed and it has a great view of the city, i sat on the chair and start looking for a appartment that is cheap and tried to call the owner, i slept early and scheduled everything.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Author's Note:**

_1st time to write a fan fiction, hope yah all enjoy and well entertained._


End file.
